Muero por besarte
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: La ansiedad de William por deseo. Amar duele tanto. Muero por besarte- La quinta estación.


**MUERO POR BESARTE**

_**Muero por tus besos,**____**  
><strong>__**por tu ingrata sonrisa,**____**  
><strong>__**por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegría**_

Los murmullos de la sede se hacen cada vez más constantes, secretarías hablando como pequeñas niñas sobre las típicas tramas de películas, los caballeros esperando lo que realmente sucede cuales niños y niñas esperando la sorpresa del año, algo, algo. A la entrada de aquel monumental y gran edificio de estilo victoriano, las canteras color ocre que hacen de forma majestuosa, el piso con un mosaico de blanco inmaculado que daban señales de que una persona en especial se avecinaba, los tacones resonaban en cada paso, las miradas fijadas en ese ser tan delgado, un cuerpo frágil y engañoso ser, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Por qué?" era la pregunta que se escuchaban a los alrededores de la sede de Shinigamis.

Su cabello hasta su cintura, cada paso hacía que su cabellera se moviera simpleza dando a lucir su belleza, sus ojos neón tan cualquiera como los demás…. Pero ciertamente la profundidad que tenía nadie la comparaba. El cruzar miradas era la perdición de cualquier hombre o mujer que deseaba pecar. Tan radiante, tan hermoso, tan alegre, tan ingrato…. Tan pecaminoso. 

_****__**Pido que no me falles**____**  
><strong>__**que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te ama**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te espera**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te llora**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…**_

A la distancia un hombre alto de una sola faceta, "la seriedad" le caracterizaba y le describía por completo, ese complejo de superioridad, la división entre la perfección y lo inadecuado, el bien y el mal. Un hombre que mantenía a raya su estadía, la respiración se agitaba tanto al grado de querer necesitar ese oxigeno que no era necesario, un fuerte dolor de pecho, su corazón dolía "¿Por qué?" la mirada del hombre de elegante traje podía admirar desde lo lejos como el carmesí entraba contoneaba sus caderas, el pecado del hombre, la lujuria, la reencarnación de ella.

La ira invade su ser por completo, lo ve caminar con tanta elegancia, la frágil forma de una "dama" pero… su mundo se derrumba, le ha fallado, le mentido, le ha dejado, se ha ido de sus brazos no piensa ver aquella escena, no piensa ser la burla de la sede. Girando sobre sus tobillos emprende una vez la caminata hacía su oficina mirando hacia adelante, da un gran respiro y muerde su labio acelerando el paso, corre, corre, corre… corre hasta perderse entre los pasillos y poder estar a salvo en su oficina. El dolor inunda su alma, los ojos se cristalizan sin saber la razón mirando el reloj, observando cómo los minutos pasan se convierten en horas mientras el solo se pregunta –"¿Por qué?"- golpea la puerta con fuerza cayendo lentamente al suelo sentado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza –"¿Por qué tengo que esperar?"- el orgullo es más grande que reconocer lo que siente

_**Estribillo**____**  
><strong>__**Me muero por besarte,**____**  
><strong>__**dormirme en tu boca**____**  
><strong>__**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…**__**  
><strong>__**Me muero por besarte**____**  
><strong>__**dormirme en tu boca**____**  
><strong>__**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…**__**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca…**__**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca**____**  
><strong>_

Las horas han pasado y él ha hecho su aparición, mientras fanfarronea, palabras tras palabras, alzando la mirada dejando salir un suspiro con gran pesadez, sin darse cuenta dejo de escucharle, sin darse cuenta se perdió en los labios rojos, carnosos y llamativos, sus ojos siguen el ritmo de sus labios, desea levantarse y tomarlo con fuerza someterlo contra la pared y ajustarlo contra su cuerpo callarlo con un beso perderse en su boca, perderse de todo demostrar que la gente se equivoca –"Honestamente Sutcliff…"- la mirada fría solo miraba a los labios pero… un suspiro de fastidió sale de la boca del azabache y regresa su mirada hacía los papeles tediosos –"No hay descansos para la muerte, el amor esta demás para nosotros"- una mentira, ¿Amar? ¿Amar no está en su vocabulario? Entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso el no poder acercarse a él y decirle "Te amo"? ¿Por qué?

_**Muero por tu ausencia**____**  
><strong>__**que me hace extrañarte**____**  
><strong>__**que me hace soñarte cuando más me haces falta**____**  
><strong>__**pido por la mañana**____**  
><strong>__**que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama**____**  
><strong>__**hay como me haces falta**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te espera**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te llora**____**  
><strong>__**que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..**___

Los suaves sollozos han inundado los ojos del carmín quien ha salido corriendo de la oficina, el azabache trata de no pensar en ello y distraerse con el papeleo –"El trabajo es primero"- a dicho inconsciente esas palabras, sabe que no es verdad pero sea olvidado momentáneamente de ese hermoso pecado. La noche a llegado tocando la puerta los ojos se cierran poco a poco, el cansancio le vence y queda profundamente dormido en el escritorio, durmiendo en sus brazos, muriendo de soledad, muriendo de tristeza. Un mal sueño, una mentira le hizo despertar, respirando agitadamente de un aire que no era vital para ellos, la mirada se fija en el reloj se da cuenta que es muy tarde y que no puede más, bufa suave y sonríe con suavidad, cerrando lentamente su carpeta para levantarse y tomar su saco y dirigirse lentamente a su departamento mirando las calles oscuras, una que otra lámpara alumbrando tan fría noche, sus pensamientos son invadidos por una silueta en particular, a donde quiera que mida un recuerdo se hace presente en su mente, a donde quiera que mira solo observa a "su" pecado. Al llegar a su departamento miro la soledad y la oscuridad que le rodeaba haciendo que el carmín fuera aun más necesario para su vida. Cansado del trabajo solo se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer cayendo de inmediato en un sueño "eterno". La noche es fría y hace falta algo de calor, sin darse cuenta ha terminado entre las sabanas, sin darse cuenta la noche a pasado y un rayo de sol emane por la rendija de una ventana, haciendo que poco a poco despertara mirando hacia el lado de su cama vacía, observando una hermosa ilusión a su lado el carmesí enredado entre las sabanas, sin pensar alzo su mano para poder acariciarlo pero aquella forma desapareció al instante, cerro sus ojos y apretó su pecho con fuerza algunas lagrimas cayeron lentamente de sus ojos, el dolor era intenso deseaba que su afeminado hombre estuviera a su lado, cuanto dolía amar. Cuanto anhelaba que el fin de semana llegara el carmesí sin falta alguna invadía su casa esos días y mas cuanto intentara correrlo este no se iba. Cuanto anhelaba que él se metiera en su cama. Esperando las horas y días a que esos días llegaran.

_**Me muero por besarte ,**____**  
><strong>__**dormirme en tu boca**____**  
><strong>__**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...**____**  
><strong>__**Me muero por besarte**____**  
><strong>__**dormirme en tu boca**____**  
><strong>__**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...**____**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca…**__**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca**____****_

_**Me muero por besarte**____**  
><strong>__**dormirme en tu boca**____**  
><strong>__**me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca...**____**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca…**____**  
><strong>__**que se equivoca**_

La hora de irse a trabajar a llegado, como siempre el día es así, maldita burocracia, sin embargo… ¿Qué se puede hacer al respecto? Si, así es, nuevamente sus pasos se dirigen hacía su oficina tan puntual como de costumbre, tan limpio como siempre, tan sencillo y elegante como le describe.

Al entrar a su oficina se quito el saco dejándole en un perchero de tal forma en que dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio aun, había dormido mas no descansado del todo, sentándose en su asiento de cuero negro miro los papeles que en la noche había dejado antes de ir a su casa. Poco a poco comenzaba a revisar y corregir. Al paso de unas horas un terrible olor llego a sus sentidos, el sonido de los tacones golpeando el suelo estaba siendo avisado de una terrible catástrofe, ¡Sí! Totalmente correcto el carmesí entro tan extravagante como de costumbre y enseguida cerró la puerta llenando la habitación de azufre, "el infierno" sintiendo una traición que se hacía más grande, el torbellino rojo comentando algunas cosas que hizo que se enfureciera de inmediato y levantándose de su asiento lo jalo con fuerza contra la pared haciendo que se lastimara el menor, quejidos de su parte.

El moreno lo tomo del mentón y enojado exclamo con gran furia –"¡Me perteneces Stucliff! ¿A caso no entiendes?"- las palabras fluían con celo y lo beso. Una escusa perfecta para hacerlo suyo, una escusa perfecta para sentirlo. Pero por desgracia lastimaba el cuerpo del carmesí. Demostrando que el mundo se equivocaba, amaba al carmesí sin duda alguna…los celos eran su arma para poder tenerlo.


End file.
